Hammer Into a Thick Skull
Hammer Into a Thick Skull is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of the season. It is featured as the second case set in the Cascade Cove district of Aurelia. Plot The team soon arrived at Zimmerman Island, when the player with Silvano headed into the manor, only to find the bloodied corpse of Henrietta Zimmerman found with her skull bashed in. Dominic was able to ascertain that the killer used a hammer to crack open her skull. The team suspected the victim’s husband Evan Zimmerman, maid Olivia Fawkes and the victim’s friend, socialite Penelope Wilson. The duo then had to stop Olivia from destroying the manor’s gardens before adding butler Ivan Moore and mayor’s assistant Jeannine Hughes to the list of suspects. Soon the team discovered about the multiple affairs that happened among the suspects before in a plot twist, the killer was revealed to be mayor’s assistant Jeannine Hughes. The mayor’s assistant confessed to the crime but explained that Henrietta was a thorn in her side and causing problems for her. Confused, Lydia asked her what she meant. Jeannine confessed that she planned to seduce and wed Evan, Henrietta’s wife, in order to gain access to his fortune and that Henrietta needed to die for this to happen. Disgusted at Jeannine’s gold-digging actions, Judge Rodriguez sentenced Jeannine to thirty years in prison with no chance of parole for the brutal murder. After the trial, Silvano and the player headed to the manor where they found a brown box with strange writing. Upon Ruth’s analysis, she said that the writing were directions that pointed to the gardens. There the duo found a notebook that described the Azaria Triangle as a place from where people don’t return from. They also discovered that Ricky Harris had connections with the Zimmermans. Ricky simply dismissed the matter as he claimed that the family were merely funding his expedition. After Lydia asked the player to help her find her lost necklace, the team decided to follow Ricky’s ship to his mentioned destination of a fisherman’s island named Miracle’s Point. Summary Victim *'Henrietta Zimmerman' (found with her head smashed open) Murder Weapon *'Sledgehammer' Killer *'Jeannine Hughes' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats chili pepper *The suspect knows calligraphy *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect eats chili pepper *The suspect knows calligraphy Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect uses teeth whitener Profile *The suspect eats chili pepper *The suspect knows calligraphy *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect eats chili pepper *The suspect knows calligraphy *The suspect uses teeth whitener Appearance *The suspect has a scar Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats chili pepper. *The killer knows calligraphy. *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer has a scar. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Manor Foyer. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wedding Ring, Umbrella Stand) *Examine Wedding Ring. (Result: Engraved Name; New Suspect: Evan Zimmerman) *Inform Evan of his wife's death. (New Crime Scene: Manor Kitchen) *Investigate Manor Kitchen. (Clues: Recycling Bin, Cooking Pot) *Examine Recycling Bin. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Cooking Pot. (Result: Spoon; New Suspect: Olivia Fawkes) *Speak to Olivia about the murder in the manor. *Examine Umbrella Stand. (Result: Cane; New Suspect: Penelope Wilson) *Question Penelope about Henrietta's murder. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Confession Letter) *Analyze Confession Letter. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows calligraphy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili pepper) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Stop Oliva Fawkes from destroying the garden. (Attribute: Olivia eats chili pepper and knows calligraphy) *Investigate Manor Gardens. (Clues: Vegetable Patch, Bowtie) *Examine Bowtie. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ivan Moore) *Speak to Ivan about Henrietta's brutal murder. (Attribute: Ivan eats chili pepper) *Examine Vegetable Patch. (Result: Bloody Statuette) *Examine Bloody Statuette. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener; New Crime Scene: Chandelier) *Investigate Chandelier. (Clues: Clipboard, Wooden Figure) *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Jeannine's Signature) *Speak to Jeannine about the murder on the island. (Attribute: Jeannine uses teeth whitener and knows calligraphy) *Examine Wooden Figure. (Result: Figure of Henrietta) *Confront Penelope about defacing a figure of the victim. (Attribute: Penelope uses teeth whitener) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Kitchen Island. (Clues: Cake Box, Anniversary Gift) *Examine Cake Box. (Result: Love Letter) *Ask Ivan about his unrequited love for the victim. (Attribute: Ivan uses teeth whitener and knows calligraphy) *Examine Anniversary Gift. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Evan about cheating on his wife. (Attribute: Evan eats chili pepper, uses teeth whitener and knows calligraphy) *Confront Jeannine about her affair with Evan. (Attribute: Jeannine eats chili pepper) *Investigate Garden Fence. (Clues: Hammer, Heirloom Necklace) *Examine Hammer. (Murder Weapon Found: Sledgehammer; Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (12:00:00: Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Heirloom Necklace. (Result: Spit Sample) *Analyze Spit Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No Mercy for Treasure Hunters (2/6). (No stars) No Mercy for Treasure Hunters (2/6) *Investigate Manor Foyer. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Brown Box) *Examine Brown Box. (Result: Strange Writing) *Analyze Strange Writing. (05:00:00; Result: Directions) *Investigate Manor Garden. (Clue: Dirt Pile) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Notebook Notes) *Analyze Notebook Notes. (08:00:00) *Confront Ricky about his connections with the Zimmermans. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Lydia what's wrong. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Manor Kitchen. (Clue: Washing Up Bowl) *Examine Washing Up Bowl. (Result: Broken Locket) *Examine Broken Locket. (Result: Locket) *Return the locket to Lydia. (Reward: MALE: Dolphin Necklace, FEMALE: Dolphin Choker) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, “hammer something into one’s thick skull”, meaning to commit some piece of information into one's or someone else's long-term memory, especially through intense repetition. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cascade Cove Category:Cases of Aurelia